1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for a magnetic head for use of such as a floppy disk drive and hard disk drive as an auxiliary storage device for computers.
2. Prior Art
For example, a magnetic head for reading/writing data on a recording medium such as a disk for a hard disk drive is suspended by a suspension for a magnetic head as shown in FIG. 7. The suspension 1 for a magnetic head (hereinafter referred to as "suspension") is made of a metal material having elasticity and comprises a load beam portion 2 and a base plate portion 3. Of these, the load beam portion 2 functions as the suspension of a magnetic head slider 4 to give an appropriate load on it. And, the base plate portion 3 is provided with a position determining projection 5 for functioning as a mounting portion which mounts the suspension to a not shown carriage, and has a function to hold the load beam portion 2.
The magnetic head slider 4 is adhered to the tip end of the load beam portion 2. Further, a magnetic head core of the suspension 1 is provided with a winding, and from the winding a coil leading wire 6 is pulled out. And, the coil leading wire 6 is covered with an insulation tube 7. Further, claws 2a and 3a formed in a unit on the load beam portion 2 and the base plate portion 3 function for fastening the leading wire 6 together with its insulation tube 7 on the suspension 1.
Further, although not shown in figures, in the case of a thin-film magnetic head slider, where a magnetic head core is formed with a thin-film, since there is no need of provision of winding a coil, the slider is provided with a land where a leading wire is connected, and the leading wire 6 is connected thereto.
In the above conventional art, the insulating tube 7 has to be prepared for insulating the lead wire 6 which is necessary for the coil, which has caused to increase the number of parts and assembling processes.
Therefore, in order to solve this problem, an idea to connect a base which is made of insulating substrate formed with a pattern of a printed circuit having a flexibility to a magnetic head has been developed. The detail of this process is disclosed, as prior art, in Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 7-296536, 8-30946 and 8-111015.
Now, in the conventional arts having the above constitutions, by using a metal such as stainless steel having an elasticity as a suspension 1 and by making use of its elasticity, an appropriate load is given (Hereinafter suspension 1 is referred as "load giving means".).
Further, as a means to exchange an electrical signal with the magnetic head slider 4, a base on which a coil leading wire 6 is formed or which is made of insulating base material having flexibility printed with a pattern of circuit (hereinafter referred to as "an electrical signal exchanging means") is fixed to the suspension 1 by some means. That is, the magnetic head slider 4 must be provided with two means, one of which is at least a load giving means and the other one is an electrical signal exchanging means. By the way, the stainless steel forming the suspension 1 is expensive in its cost, and in addition it is necessary to carry out extra processes for fixing the above two means, so that the total cost for manufacturing the suspension has become increased.